1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to wall plates to cover electrical devices mounted in ganged gem boxes and more particularly to a wallplate made up of a plurality of sections which can be combined to match the electrical devices mounted in such ganged gem boxes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, wall plates to cover electrical devices mounted in gem boxes are made in sizes to match the number of gem boxes in use from a single box to three or four ganged gem boxes. In addition, the wallplates must have apertures therethrough so that front access is possible to each type of electrical device in use. At present the apertures include an aperture for a rocker-type switch, an aperture for a toggle-type switch, for a round single receptacle, and for a duplex receptacle as well as a blank. There are also composite wallplates, for example, where there is one toggle-type switch aperture and one-half of a duplex receptacle aperture. To stock all possible combinations of electrical device apertures for all possible locations for a variable number of ganged gem boxes is very difficult and expensive and requires a large inventory of wallplates to be available at all times. Any change in the electrical devices in the ganged gem boxes requires a new wallplate.